Prior art components having a network including a capacitor integrated with a resistor or inductor traditionally have been constructed by uniting the inductor or resistor in parallel connection with a multilayer ceramic capacitor. The prior art parallel construction has been facilitated by connecting one terminal of the capacitor to one terminal of the inductor or resistor, and the other terminal of the capacitor to the other terminal of the inductor or resistor.
Prior art series-connected circuits have required more complex constructions employing three terminal networks wherein one end of the capacitor is connected to one end of the inductor or resistor, while the other end of the capacitor and the other end of the inductor or resistor are each provided with its own terminal.